Go out with James already, Evans!
by Crystal Zephyr
Summary: Marauders era Harry Potter: Follow the lives of JP, LE, SB, RL, AP and FL through their letters as they stay at school for the Christmas holidays in their seventh year. Not canon. Rated T for mild language, M/M and F/M pairings. First fic, please be kind.


Disclaimer: Not mine, all JKR's, all I own is the plot. Just a li'l Marauders one-shot. Enjoy!

* * *

Go out with James already, Evans!

Lily, will you go out with me? James Potter.

---

_Potter, please leave me alone. L.E._

_---  
_

Lily, I love you! Please say yes. James Potter.

---

_Potter, I stayed in school this Christmas to get away from you! Leave me alone. L.E._

_---_

Padfoot, why does she keep saying no? I love her! Prongs.

_---_

Prongs, can't you just get another girl? I have spares. Pads.

_---_

Pads, I love HER. Please help me convince her that my love is real. Prongs.

_---_

Alright, I'll try! But you'd be better talking to Moony, he's better with words and that. Pads.

_---_

Evans, for the love of god will you PLEASE go out with James already? He won't shut up about you and I swear I'm going mad. Sirius Black.

_---_

_I don't care, Black. I'm not going to go out with Potter! L.E._

_---_

Moony, Pads suggested I talk to you. How do I convince my Lily that I love her? Prongs.

_---_

Pads, you are dead! Setting Prongs on me! You know I can't stand hearing his waffle about Lily any more than you do! Moony.

_---_

Prongs, don't be too rash. How about showing her that you aren't afraid of people knowing that you like her? Moony.

_---_

Oh Moony, don't be mad. Meet me outside the Quidditch sheds at ten? I'll make you feel better! Pads.

_---_

Pads, I am still angry at you. See you at ten. Moony.

_---_

ATTENTION!

I, James Potter, hereby declare my love for Lily Evans, and ask her if she will do me the honour of being my girlfriend. That is all.

_---_

_Potter, never ever EVER proposition me via the Gryffindor noticeboard! EVER! I am not going to go out with you! L.E._

_---_

Padfoot, she said no. I took Moony's advice and she STILL said no! Fancy a run after the kiddie's curfew? Prongs.

_---_

Prongs, sorry mate, I'm seeing a girl – some Ravenclaw. Don't worry about Evans, she'll come round. Just keep trying. Pads.

_---_

Moony, help me! The notice didn't work, please help me! Fancy a walk after the kiddie's curfew? Prongs.

_---_

Sorry Prongs, I'm at the library. Look, how about asking Lily on that walk? You know, to talk. Promise her you'll have her back before our midnight curfew and she'll probably say yes. Moony.

_---_

Thanks mate! Asking her now! Prongs.

_---_

Lily. Please come for a walk with me, I just want to talk. Meet me at the Entrance Hall at ten? I'll have you back before curfew, I promise. James Potter.

_---_

_Alice, James just asked me on a walk, at ten, "to talk". What do I say?! Please help me love. Lily x_

_---_

_Lily! How long have you liked James?! Of course you say yes! But wait – seem reluctant, like it pains you to say yes. Then, when he asks you out (again!) you pretend to think about it and say yes! Oh, you are so lucky Lils. I really like Frank, but I'm just too scared to ask him out! Anyways. Have fun on your date! Alice x_

_---_

_James. I think I will accompany you on that walk. Don't go around gloating! This does NOT mean that I am "your girl"! See you at ten. Lily._

_---_

She said yes!! Moony, you're a genius!! I'm going on a DATE with her!! Prongs.

_---_

She said yes!! Padfoot, I'm a genius!! I'm going on a DATE with her!! Prongs.

_---_

That's great, Prongs! However, I am the genius, not you! Pads says "score!" but he can't be arsed writing his own reply. Write back to us after the date. Moony & Pads.

_---_

Boys, she said yes again!! She's my girl!! She's MY girl!! LILY!! I'm so happy… but wait, why did Moony write for both of you? What happened to the Raven, Pads? Prongs.

_---_

That's great mate! And it's funny, Padfoot never told me about a Ravencla—  
Mate, the Ravie was quick, so I tore Moony from his books to have a laugh for a bit, 'kay? Great news with Evans mate. Pads and Moony.

_---_

Prongs, me and Pads have had a fight. I said it was time we came out, and he said he was scared, and I yelled that he should at least stop with the girls, and he muttered about "keeping up appearances" and I said if he loved me he's care about my feelings. After I said that he stormed off. I think he's scared of what you'll think – he doesn't know that you know. Can you suggest that you set me up with Lily's mate? It'll make him jealous, and he can't help but be a bit possessive when he's jealous. I know it seems a bit Slytherin, but I'm sick of hiding our relationship like it's a dirty secret. Please help. Moony.

_---_

No problem, mate. You're right; it is time you two came out. Just leave it to me. Prongs.

_---_

Hey Pads! Listen, I was thinking, now I'm with Lily, and you're with half the girls at the school, what about Moony? I think I should set him up with Lily's friend Alice – she's single too. What do you think? Prongs.

_---_

No! You can't! Jesus, Prongs. Moony's got a… well he's going out with someone. And the someone's, err, me. We're… well, queers. God, mate, please don't hate me. But you can't set Moony up with anyone! He's mine! Shit, I've been an idiot. I hope he forgive me. I really hope you understand. I don't fancy you, in case you're worried! Jesus. This is fast. Please understand. Padfoot.

_---_

Moony, I've been a prat. Forgive me. I've told Prongs – that's how serious I am. I'm sick of hiding us, 'cos I, well, I love you. Will you go out with me? I mean, properly? I'll stop with the girls if you do! Love Pads.

_---_

_James, I have a favour to ask. My best friend, Alice Prewett, has been in love with Frank Longbottom forever, and I mean FOREVER. I was thinking, seeing as you share a dorm with him, you could ever-so subtly and gently nudge him Alice's way? Thank you honey! Love Lily x_

_---_

Longbottom, ask Prewett out already. We know you love her. Where's your Gryffindor courage? Potter.

_---_

All done, sweetheart. Love James x

_---_

Padfoot, I love you too! I would love to go out with you properly! Don't worry about Prongs, I'm sure he'll survive the shock – but will all your girls? Aha. Love you lots! Moony.

_---_

Prongs, thank you. Pads and I are now officially a couple! He said he loves me! He's worried about what you think though, mate. Write him so he doesn't get himself worked up, okay? Moony.

_---_

That's just brilliant Moony! And now I'm getting Longbottom to ask out Alice – ain't I the Cupid? Oh, crap! I forgot to reply to Pads – I'll do it now. Prongs.

_---_

Pads, I couldn't care if you fancied Snivellus as long as you're happy! (Though I'm a damn sigh happier that you DON'T fancy Snivellus… right?) And thanks for telling me that you don't fancy me – I thought you loved me, I'm gorgeous! Haha. Prongs.

_---_

I'm just glad that you understand mate. I love him, it's great! He loves me too! I'm so happy. By the way, my standards aren't THAT low! Eurgh, Snivellus. I shudder at the thought. Aww, Prongsie, I wuv you too! But Evans can have you, the size of your ego! Everyone knows that I'M the pretty one of the Marauders! Pads.

_---_

Moony, fancy a late night rendezvous tonight? Look, I'm using big words, I must love you! Love Pads.

_---_

A rendezvous sounds perfect! Though I almost died of fright to see that you had written a TEN LETTER word! AND spelt it right! See you in the Entrance Hall at ten? Love you! Moony.

_---_

Alice, I was just wondering if you would do me the honour of accompanying me to Hogsmeade tomorrow as my girlfriend? I know this may be a surprise, but I've liked you for a while now. Frank Longbottom.

_---_

_Frank, I would love to be your girlfriend and go to Hogsmeade with you tomorrow! I will meet you in the common room at eleven tomorrow morning. Love Alice x_

_---_

_Lily, Lily, Lily! Frank asked me out! I'm his girlfriend, I can't believe it! We're going to Hogsmeade tomorrow! Oh, you and James should come too! We're meeting in the common room at eleven. I'm so happy – we've both got our dream guys! Alice x_

_---_

_Oh Alice, that's wonderful! And what a fantastic idea, I'll write James now! Lily x_

_---_

_James, thank you so much! Alice is so happy now that she's with Frank. They're going to Hogsmeade tomorrow, and Alice suggested that we come too. We're meeting in the common room at eleven tomorrow morning. I love you! Lily xxx_

_---_

No problem darling – anything for the one I love. I'll see you tomorrow! James xxx

_---_

I succeeded! Alice and Longbottom are all smoochied up. Us four are going to Hogsmeade tomorrow, you and Pads should come too! We're all meeting in the common room at eleven. See you then! Prongs.

_---_

Hey Pads. Prongs fixed Lily's mate and Longbottom up, and them four are going to Hogsmeade tomorrow. Want to go too? It would be our first public date! Say yes, everyone's meeting in the common room tomorrow at eleven. I'll give you a late night if you promise me an early morning! Love Moony.

_---_

How on earth could I pass up an offer like that? Of course we'll go! But I would have said yes even without your tasty offer, because…  
a) I want to show you off, and  
b) I can't WAIT to see the faces on Evans, Prewett and Longbottom when they see us two together! Haha! Love you lots! Padfoot.

* * *

A/N: First fic, I hope you liked! And just in case you're wondering where Peter Pettigrew is, he's gone home for Christmas. I would very much appreciate reviews, and ask me any questions if you're confused! :)


End file.
